This Is Our Moment
by Blaire Elisabeth
Summary: Drabbles on Klaine's relationship, ranging from high school to adult life. Rated T for use of language and compromising situations. Anderberry siblings are present.
1. Text

**Hi everyone, it's Blaire! A/N is at the bottom - see you there? **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee ... yet. **

* * *

><p>From Kurt (1:53 AM) : Blaine, I really think you should give Rachel a muzzle for Christmas. She snores as loud as she sings.<p>

From Kurt (1:55 AM) : Are you asleep?

From Kurt (2:12 AM) : I think you are. I hope your phone is on silent, because ...

From Kurt (2:14 AM) : I

From Kurt (2:14 AM) : L

From Kurt (2:14 AM) : O

From Kurt (2:15 AM) : V

From Kurt (2:15 AM) : E

From Kurt (2:15 AM) : Y

From Kurt (2:16 AM) : O

From Kurt (2:16 AM) : U

From Kurt (2:16 AM) : I'm sneaky aren't I?

From Kurt (2:23 AM) : I miss you.

From Kurt (2:23 AM) : A lot.

From Kurt (2:24 AM) : So much.

From Kurt (4:09 AM) : Oops, I took a nap but I'm awake now.

From Kurt (4:10 AM) : Your sister is loud.

From Kurt (4:13 AM) : Okay, I'm going to go sleep with a stripper.

From Kurt (4:13 AM) : Haha just kidding. Scared you, didn't I?

From Kurt (4:15 AM) : How dare you become scared? You know I have standards, Blaine Anderson.

From Kurt (4:27 AM) : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I TRICKED U!

From Kurt (4:32 AM) : I looooooooooove yiuuuuuuuu!

From Kurt (4:45 AM) : Im gunna sleeeep nw.

From Kurt (4:47 AM) : Nite blaine.

From Kurt (4:47 AM) : Or gud morninggg.

From Kurt (4:48 AM) : Lobe u.

From Kurt (4:57 AM) : Sdfasfasfaewrews

Blaine scrolled through the texts with a smile on his face. It was noon now and it was his tenth round of reading the texts. His boyfriend was adorable.

As a result of last night's texting escapades and Rachel's snores, Kurt slept silently on Blaine's chest. He clutched Blaine's now-wrinkled shirt tighter with every breath he took. Although his neck started to cramp, Blaine only tightened his hold on Kurt.

Seriously, his boyfriend couldn't get any more adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to write drabbles based on Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Anderberry siblings exist in this story. They are my new form of crack. :)<strong>

**Please leave a review for any suggestions or comments ... or if you want to make my day;)**

- _Blaire_


	2. Snow

**Holiday drabble! See you in the bottom!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee because I couldn't pull it off. I worship RIB - they own Glee. **

* * *

><p>Blaine crouched behind the snow bank while his unsuspecting target inched closer. He had to do this with precision and stealth. If he was caught before hand, the Warblers would never let him live it down. Jeff and Nick, who were on the other side of the snow bank, gave the signal for Blaine to get ready.<p>

The crunching sound of the snow gave away the footsteps of his target. Any second now...

Blaine peeked from the top of the snow bank before crushing the snow ball in his hand. He couldn't do it – Kurt would _kill_ him. The Warblers be damned, he had to get his boyfriend out of this mess as quickly as possible. When Wes or David raise the signal, Kurt would be pelted with snow balls until he screamed bloody murder.

_Too late. _

"NOW!" David yelled. All the Warblers sprung from their spots and began to aim their snow balls at the countertenor, who stood there in shock. It didn't help that half of them played for the varsity baseball team either.

He had to act quickly. Trent, who was right beside him, was an animal. He apparently made a pile of snow balls during their time waiting. Blaine ran with all of his might to knock down the bigger boy. "What the hell, Blaine?" Trent yelled when he hit the ground.

Blaine was desperate. With every snow ball erupted a curse and a scream from Kurt. Whose side was he on?

"TAKE THAT, HUMMEL! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!" Flint yelled with every pelt of snow. He rarely spoke out of turn during Warbler rehearsals, which surprised every Warbler present, even Kurt. They were taken aback – they didn't know Flint had that much anger built inside of him.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Blaine yelled. He realized he was on Kurt's side a long time ago. The Warblers _were_ his closest friends, but Kurt was Kurt, and that was the only explanation Blaine needed. He slid down the small snow bank and grabbed Kurt's gloved hand. "RUN!"

It proved unsuccessful when Kurt had fallen in the snow the second Blaine had ordered him to fleet. "I have to surrender, Blaine." He said amidst all the shouting from the other boys. Blaine ran his numb fingers across his boyfriend's cheek. "Don't give in to them, Kurt." He felt a sharp sting on his back, followed with the screams of, "TRAITOR! BLAINE'S A TRAITOR!"

Despite everything that had happened, Kurt let out a laugh. "They won't know what will hit them." He curiously looked behind his shoulder. Blaine strained his eyes to see what Kurt was looking at. There, in the middle of the field, stood New Directions, with a furious Rachel in the lead. Oh, he was going to hear about this later.

That single moment when the Warblers had stopped and realized that they weren't alone was the moment that the New Directions began to sprint. Blaine helped Kurt to his feet and ran as fast as the snow would let him into an open clearing. He didn't want his boyfriend to get in the way of the disaster about to happen. Instead, they curiously watched the massive snow ball fight about to take place.

The Warblers outnumbered the New Directions, but they didn't have a Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, or an Artie Abrams, who was being steered by Mike.

"Look at them go," Kurt whispered.

Rachel had been targeted the minute she had set foot an inch away from the snow banks. Finn was furious at that point, which caused him to pelt any person that so much as _glanced_ at his girlfriend. Santana and Brittany worked in the same way, with Santana cursing in both Spanish and English. Puck, Artie, and Mike worked with a fervor that made Blaine cringe.

After a few minutes, the snow ball fight had turned into tackling. The moment Jeff and Nick had hit the ground, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him away from the scene. They weren't going to get roped into this mess; they were better off grabbing a cup of coffee and watching a movie. After all, it _was_ cuddle weather.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh how I wish of a white Christmas in California. Damn weather. <strong>

**Leave a review for any comments or suggestions! **

- _Blaire_


	3. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Hello! I got a request from KK1018** **so I hope this suits your expectations. :) I had so much fun writing it. Here is Chapter 3 of TIOM. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee. It's Christmas, and I didn't get it:( I got an iPhone placed in a Glee gift bag though. I don't know which one I liked the most;)**

* * *

><p>Kurt felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He automatically tensed but relaxed quickly at the first sight of Blaine. He gazed lovingly at his boyfriend, feeling slightly dazed at the adoring, smoldering look. Kurt loved it when Blaine looked at him – he believed it was genuinely sincere. It made his stomach flutter to no end.<p>

"I have your present," Blaine whispered secretly before reaching inside his pocket.

"Blaine, we agreed that we'll give each other our presents at the Christmas Party tonight. I have yours wrapped and everything!" This wasn't fair – he had been looking forward to giving Blaine his Christmas gift before him. That way, he could set the bar on a medium state. Knowing Blaine, his present would be hard to counter. And he really wanted to see the look on Blaine's face at the new Hermes scarf he took weeks to find.

"I know, but I couldn't wait. You worry too much, Kurt." He took out a small box that had a neat, golden bow on the top. He grabbed Kurt's hand and placed the box carefully in the palm of his hand.

Kurt was taken aback to the point of actually jumping around. He had asked Blaine for an object from Elizabeth Taylor's collection, knowing it was a far stretch. In truth, he had been hoping for at least one item, but he didn't want to strain the subject and become disappointed if he didn't get it.

When the minute bell had dismissed the students, Blaine and Kurt remained unmoved. At the second a few lingering students had entered their classroom, Kurt opened the box with a smile. The box was small enough to carry a ring, something Kurt hoped he would get. He loved the idea of wearing something that resembled his relationship with Blaine.

It _was_ a ring... made entirely of bubblegum wrappers carefully strewn together. Kurt looked at Blaine curiously, before looking back down at the DIY ring. He wasn't mad – just curious.

Blaine shuffled his feet (adorably, Kurt might add) before shyly looking up at Kurt. "I looked at Elizabeth Taylor's collection a while back but it was just too much. I tried to save the money but Anatomy and studying got in the way. I made this ring because I thought you might like it," he saw the look on Kurt's face and quickly said," I'm sorry, it's pathetic."

"No." Kurt's throat felt raw. It finally occurred to him how selfish he had been being. When he had told Blaine about his Christmas wish list in October, he specifically directed it to Blaine, knowing his caring boyfriend would make an effort to get him the jewelry he wanted. He thought nothing more about it until two weeks before Christmas. Blaine had been trying to raise the money ever since and here he was _apologizing._ "Blaine, I love it."

Blaine looked at Kurt with disbelief. "Are you serious? I thought I was being clever but now it's really stupid. I'm sorry, I can get you –"

"Blaine, stop it!" This time, Kurt was getting _really_ angry. If anything, he didn't deserve this – he didn't deserve Blaine. He had taken advantage of the boy. "I love this present. I'm so sorry I was so greedy and I didn't think how it would affect you. I love it and I love you. You're the best boyfriend ever." He was gushing, but he didn't care. Blaine deserved more than gushing – Blaine deserved the world. He quickly put the ring on his right ring finger and began to inspect it in the light.

"Kurt, you don't have to wear it," Blaine murmured. "You could keep it in your room or something. I just don't want you wearing it to make me happy." Blaine gently took the ring off of Kurt's finger and back into the box. "I just wanted to let you know that even though it's a bubblegum wrapper or a sixty-four carat ring, just remember that I'll be yours as long as you want me. Forever." He ran his thumb across Kurt's porcelain cheek.

Kurt leaned in to Blaine's touch. "You're too good to me," he whispered, more to himself than Blaine. "I love you so much it actually hurts. I love you Blaine Anderson. I love you so much." He began to kiss Blaine's fingers with every word uttered. "So (kiss) so (kiss) so (kiss) much."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel. You are my world," he whispered. It was as if the love they felt for each other rivaled even married couples, gay or straight alike. "Come on, we're late to class." He took Kurt's hand in his and stroked the back while they walked down the hallway.

"You can always charm the teacher, Blaine. Thank goodness we have this period together," Kurt sighed with relief.

_This is turning out to be a great Christmas_, Kurt thought as he fingered the box in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoy taking suggestions. :) <strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS. Next on the list? NEW YEARS. Sooooo excited. And then there's school and the excitement vanishes. **

**Oh and for my other reviewer - Klaine-95360, I am not sure what you meant. :) I'm sorry.**

**Please leave a review for comments or suggestions!**

_- Blaire_**  
><strong>


	4. List

**Here is a quick one I ma****naged to write. It's just for fun:)This one takes place in the future. Kurt and Blaine are living together and whatnot in New York.  
><strong>

**Chapter Four of TIOM!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Things You Need To Get Your Loving Boyfriend At The Grocery Store<span>_

_1. Aveda Men shampoo – make sure you get the large bottle, please_

_2. Fruit – and make sure there is a variety. (Do not get the small apples with the caramel packs)_

_3. Soy milk – make sure you look at the expiration date _**carefully**

_4. Quaker Puffed Wheat – do not substitute it with Fruity Pebbles or Cocoa Puffs. You can get Rice Krispies if you want, but make sure you also get Quaker_

_5. AAA batteries_

_6. Diet Coke – not Pepsi or Dr. Pepper, Blaine. __**DIET COKE – 24 pack**_

_7. Arm and Hammer toothpaste_

_8. Honey tea – make sure it's honey, I'm more lenient with whatever brand – MAKE SURE IT'S HONEY!_

_9. Go ahead and buy one type of junk food snack – just one. Make sure it has less than 450 calories on it Blaine, seriously. _

_10. Condoms – wipe that smile off of your face. If you even mention this on a later note, you can forget ever getting any action for three months. _

Blaine scratched his head when he re-read the entertaining list several times. Number ten never failed to make him laugh, but there was one thing that bothered him to no end. Did Kurt forget to include cake ingredients? If there was one thing that Blaine loved most about Kurt's many recipes, it was his cakes. He reached for his phone to text Kurt when a folded piece of paper fell out of his pocket.

_BLAINE:) _was carefully written on the top. He smiled before opening the paper.

_Another List To Get Your Beautiful Boyfriend Because He Loves You So Very Much_

_1. Clinique Exfoliating Moisturizing Cream – they come in a small bag so you don't have to worry one bit_

_2. The blue scarf we saw at that small boutique by the Gap. Don't roll your eyes please, I tried to not succumb to the pressure, but I just couldn't._

_3. CK cologne – you don't have to get me the big one. A small one would suffice, just don't get me the tester. _

_I realize this is a lot to ask and it's also in uptown Manhattan, but I love you so very much Blaine. Just think of this as my birthday present. I love you, honey. _

_4. Grande non-fat mocha _

_Just when you are headed home. I'll make it up to you tonight;)_

Blaine sighed because he knew for certain he couldn't reject Kurt's list. The ending sentence made him go straight to the cashier line, cake ingredients be damned.

Oh Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all have a Merry Christmas with your loved ones! <strong>

**Please leave a review for any comments or suggestions!**

**-** _Blaire_**  
><strong>


	5. Sleepover

****A/N note at the bottom. Here's Chapter 5 of TIOM. ****It answers Wolf Princess girl's suggestion. I had a lot of fun writing the suggestion. This chapter takes place before Blaine and Kurt dated.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or anything you might recognize. ****Damn them.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I do not understand how a seventeen-year-old girl can own so many stuffed animals," Mercedes said with a mixture of awe and disgust. She picked up a pink elephant dressed in a sparkling dress, with a bow to match. "What is this thing?"<p>

Rachel, whose hair was being braided by Kurt, turned carefully to the stuffed toy Mercedes was holding up. "That's Barbra. Finn and I went to a Build-A-Bear shop in Cleveland and he bought me that," she paused before saying, "I don't have that many stuffed animals. All of them have some sort of sentimental meaning."

"All of them happened to be pink, too." Kurt added, before tightening Rachel's braid. "I didn't even know octopuses come in pink. Where on Earth did you get _that _ungodly thing? And don't say Finn gave it to you because my step-brother wouldn't get something that atrocious – and that's saying something."

Rachel sighed and moved to sit on the foot of the bed when Kurt had finished. "Blaine got it for me. It was when we were really young and we had a fight or something."

"Bless my heart," Mercedes smirked before placing her hand above her heart. "Where is your adorably sexy brother, anyway?"

"He's gay Mercedes, remember?" Rachel said. She tilted her head and added, "And he's a year younger than you and he's my _brother_ so you will never have a chance with him. Not as long as I'll live."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Calm down, Streisand. I don't need me some white boys. I am starving though, so what time is the pizza coming?"

Kurt leaned forward to grab his iPhone. The delivery guy had mentioned that it would come in thirty minutes or less and Kurt hoped with all his being that they would score a free pizza. He always did want to argue with a pizza boy into a free meal. "We have five minutes or it's free. Don't you love how stereotypical we are? Eating pizza in your room while braiding each others hair, I mean. Next thing you know, we'll start talking about Rachel's undying love for my step-brother or Mercedes' secret fling with Sam."

"Watch it, Kurt," Mercedes warned before throwing a pink pillow directly at his face.

Rachel clapped her hands. "I sense no deniaaaaaal," she sing-songed before high fiving Kurt. "I think it's adorable how you and Samuel are secretly seeing each other. Although you two are _very_ conspicuous, in my opinion. Nobody looks at a person that long, unless it's not platonic."

There was a knock on the door and a teenage boy came in, balancing three boxes of pizza in one hand. He was oddly dressed; he wore a red blazer with a navy D stitched by the breast. Kurt tensed and he leaned closer to Mercedes, "Why is the pizza boy in Rachel's home – in her _room?_" He was definitely going to have a chat with Dominoes later with the conduct of their delivery boys.

Mercedes just laughed. "That's Blaine, silly. I forgot you haven't met him yet."

That explained the uniform. Although Kurt had been Rachel's friend for a long time, he rarely visited her home. And even when he did, her brother was always at Dalton Academy or on his way back. He never understood why he would choose to take such a long commute but it wasn't his place to ask.

"Rachel, I paid the delivery guy for you, so you definitely owe me one." Blaine set the pizza boxes on the bed carefully. "Hi Mercedes."

"Hey white boy. Have you met Kurt?" Mercedes smirked before helping Rachel open the pizzas.

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled. "So, _you're_ the elusive Kurt. I've heard a lot about you ... and your talent." He pointed to Rachel's back. "Even though she might seem like your friend, she likes to talk about you behind your back," he said secretly, making Kurt laugh. "My name is Blaine," he extended his right hand in a gentlemanly manner that made Kurt's insides flip over.

"I'm Kurt, it's nice to finally meet you." He stood up from his spot on the bed and shook Blaine's hand. He was definitely Rachel's brother, seeing as he was almost as short as her, but not much of a difference that it mattered. He had the same hair color, although his hair was so unnaturally gelled back that it left Kurt to wonder what he was hiding underneath all of that hair gel.

"Likewise," he said before letting go. He backed out of the room while saying, "I kind of ate a few slices of the cheese and pepperoni. Sorry, Rache." He exited before Rachel could scold at him.

"You're too mean to him, Rachel." Mercedes said in between of her Hawaiian pizza. She looked at Kurt, who had been silently eating his slice. "Anything wrong, Kurtsie?" The tone of her voice was teasing, which prompted Kurt to _almost_ roll his eyes. He sometimes hated how Mercedes knew him _too_ much.

Just because Blaine was gay and cute, doesn't mean that Kurt should get the chance to see him as more of Rachel's brother. Besides, Rachel's previous statement began to replay in his mind with every thought countering the previous one.

"_He's a year younger than you and he's my brother so you will never have a chance with him. Not as long as I'll live."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so a few things. <strong>

**1. I decided to make Rachel's and Blaine's parents straight, seeing as it would be too perfect for them to be Leroy and Hiram. Finn and Kurt are still step-brothers but yeah. **

**2. Contrary to popular belief, Rachel and Blaine are not rich. They live in a small house in Lima and it kills Blaine to go to Dalton because of its high and mighty prices, but he can't help it. More on that later. **

**I really like taking suggestions so if you have any don't be afraid to leave a review. Or you can just leave any old review, apart from flames. :)**

**- **_Blaire_


	6. Drunk Kurt

**Hello! Here is a future-fic for the day! ****Thank you for all the alerts and favorites! Don't forget to leave a review for any suggestions. More on the bottom!**

**Disclaimer : I still do not own anything. Anything at all.**

* * *

><p>One thing Blaine had realized through his relationship with Kurt was that his boyfriend was an adorable drunk – a funny, cuddly, adorable drunk. He disliked Nick and Jeff incredibly for ever introducing Kurt to straight Vodka shots, even if Kurt resembled a newborn puppy, and Blaine <em>absolutely adored <em>puppies.

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine," Kurt began to chant while sitting cross-legged on their bed. His hair was a mess and if he had been sober, he would kill Blaine for ever letting him have a hairstyle that resembled a bird's nest.

Blaine handed Kurt an extra blanket, in which the boy threw above his head. "Kurt, stay here. I'm going to grab you some water – don't move," he warned the boy before quickly exiting the room.

When he got back in the room, Kurt still had the blanket atop of his head and hadn't moved from his spot. Blaine approached the boy with a goofy smile on his face. At the smallest sound of his steps, the blanket began to move. "Blaine, is that you?" He whispered.

"Yes, babe." Blaine gently removed the blanket from Kurt's head, messing up his hair a little more. Kurt looked up with a mischievous grin on his face. His blue eyes were slightly glazed – Blaine blamed the vodka. Kurt was never a horny drunk. That had been Blaine's job. "Drink some water, Kurt. Are you feeling nauseous?"

Kurt shook his head actively. "I'm okay. Okay. Okaaaaaaaaaay. Can I have some liquid, Blaine?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he crawled forward to Blaine and grasped the glass of water. He let go quickly and let it drop to the carpet. "**Uh oh! **It was heavy Blaine. Why would you get me something so heavy?" He looked at Blaine with sadness.

"I'm sorry Kurt," he looked at the fading color on the boy's face. "Let's just go to the bathroom and I'll clean this mess up." He easily picked Kurt up in his arms. It had been two hours since Jeff and Nick had shown up with Kurt inhibited and the boy had still to throw up. Blaine wasn't taking his chances, especially with a drunken Kurt. "Just try and see if anything's coming up, okay?" He ran his hand gently through Kurt's back. "Aw, sweetie," Blaine said gently when Kurt had started to empty out his stomach's contents in the toilet.

"This is disgusting," Kurt whimpered when he had resurfaced. "I want to sleep. I reeeallly want to sleep, Blaine. I want to sleep and – _oh my God! _I'M SEEING STARS! EXCEPT THEY'RE ACTUALLY IN MY EYES, NOT IN THE SKY! If you go out you can see them. They are really sparkly. It's like a million eyes are watching me. Isn't that weird?" While Kurt was rambling, Blaine led him back to the bedroom. He began to undress with no shame. "Help me!" His sweater was stuck on his neck and his hair was peeking out. Blaine longed to take a picture but he was sure Kurt would break up with him in the morning.

"Thank youuuuuuuuu! I love you sweetheart." Kurt was now shirtless and unrestrained. Blaine's eyes trailed hungrily down Kurt's chest and into the bulge that had formed in his very 'expensive' boxers. He swallowed thickly and forced himself to look away. He would get another chance similar to this when Kurt was sober. There would be no taking advantage of the boy.

"Blaine, come here and cuddle with me. I need your body, you sexy, sexy man!" Kurt's voice was raspy, which definitely did not help the situation. If anything, it made Blaine's blood rush all the way to his nether regions. Ignoring the urges, Blaine crawled next to Kurt and automatically wrapped his body around his. He reeked of throw-up but sometimes love (and tiredness) could make a person overlook a few things.

Blaine just wanted to sleep. He kissed Kurt's forehead, automatically tucked his chin against Kurt's neck, and closed his eyes. He wasn't excited for the morning. If there was one thing Kurt disliked the most, it was hangovers.

/

A few hours later, Blaine awoke to the sound of the toilet flushing non-stop, along with a string of impressive curse words.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm thinking the next chapter will be Drunk!Blaine. I hope you all leave a review, even a simple :) would suffice. I am open to any suggestions. I don't care if it's completely AU or just plain crazy - I like having something to work with. <strong>

**Have a great Tuesday!**

-_ Blaire_


	7. Drunk Blaine

**Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. Here is the next installment to TIOM. I hope you all enjoy! This takes place in their teen years.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything related to Glee. My birthday is coming up though so I hope my parents realize what I want.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt. Kurt. Come to my bed and sit with me. I want you Kurt. I want you so much. Kurt. Kurt – you are so sexy," Blaine slurred before petting a lamp shade. He put all of his weight against Kurt's sides and proceeded to run a finger through Kurt's lip.<p>

"Blaine, shut up. We need to get you upstairs before Rachel finds you drunk," Kurt whispered before leading Blaine up the kitchen stairs. He shouldn't have talked Blaine into drinking Nick's 'eggnog'. It was a good thing that the Anderson parents were absent, but it didn't stop the fact that his sister was still present. If Rachel realized Blaine was drunk _and _with Kurt, she would make sure Kurt never be within a foot from Blaine which was a horrible thought – Kurt genuinely began to like Blaine.

Blaine tripped on the last step, making a louder sound than Kurt had intended. "Kurt are we going to go and have sex now? I reeeeeeallllly want to." He said it matter-of-factly, making Kurt blush all the way to his ears. Even if they were both in the friendship zone, it still didn't stop Kurt from growing feelings. "Let's go in my room," Blaine whispered before taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt glanced warily at the pink door to the right of Blaine's room. If Rachel caught them, who knows what would happen. "If you be quiet, I'll go to bed with you okay?" Kurt said once Blaine started to stomp across the hallway. He prayed that Blaine would have a short memory.

Blaine put a finger to his lips and nodded solemnly. Once they were in Blaine's room (Kurt had to appreciate the choice of color) Kurt was pushed quite roughly on the bed. "I need this off," Blaine muttered before tugging on Kurt's sweater.

As much as he would love to act on Blaine's instincts, Kurt knew he had to stop the shorter boy. He'd actually prefer a sober Blaine that didn't return his feelings than a drunken Blaine that was hornier than a rhino. "Blaine, you have to stop." He had to stifle a moan when the other boy began to run his fingers through his chest.

"Kurt, you promised," Blaine whimpered. "You promised me and now we have to do this. Do you need a gag because I know Rachel will kill the both of us if she hears us do bad things to each other – I'm not that drunk." He let out a giggle.

Kurt blushed and wrapped his arms around Blaine, hoping he would still immediately. Thankfully, he did. Blaine actually _curled_ to Kurt's touch. "Now stay here," Kurt whispered.

Blaine sighed contentedly. "I think you're beautiful, Kurtttttah."

Kurt blushed, but only tightened his grip on Blaine.

/

The only time Kurt let go was when Blaine pushed him away and ran to the bathroom at four in the morning. The night was proved successful when Kurt later found out that Rachel was actually at Mercedes' house for a sleepover.

* * *

><p><strong>The next update will be when Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and Blaine visit Disneyland! It will be slightly longer than past drabbles but only because it's Disney and you can't fit all the attractions in 500 words or less. <strong>

**Please leave a review! They really make my day. And double thank you to those who alerted my other story - Of Coiffed and Curly Hair! **

**Many thanks,**

- _Blaire_


End file.
